1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus using a flat display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses, such as TV sets, using a flat display panel have been becoming popular. Examples of the flat display panel include a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and a plasma display panel. Display apparatuses using a flat display panel are thin. Therefore, portable TVs and wall-mounted TVs have been put to practical use by means of a flat display panel.
For example, Japanese published patent application No. H09-172590 (hereinafter referred to as “the document”) discloses a display apparatus that is compact using a large flat display panel. The display apparatus disclosed in the document includes a top case (constituting a front case), an LCD panel, a center case, and a bottom case. The front case corresponds to the front cabinet of the present invention. The LCD panel is disposed between the front case and the middle case, and they are fixed together with screws. A backlight device is attached on the back of the middle case. The backlight device includes a backlight, a reflector plate, and a diffuser plate. A circuit board for drive control of the LCD panel is attached to the rear case. The rear case and the middle case are fixed together with screws.
The display apparatus disclosed in the document is placed on a desk by means of a stand provided on the back of the rear case. However, in order to increase the screen size of the display apparatus, and in order to use the display apparatus as a wall-mounted display apparatus, various modifications are necessary.
As described above, the display apparatus disclosed in the document has a structure in which the LCD panel is disposed between the front case and the middle case; the backlight device is attached to the middle case; and the assembly of the front case, the LCD panel, the middle case, and the backlight device is fixed to the rear case. Therefore, the display apparatus disclosed in the document is too front-heavy, and it does not have enough strength to be used as a wall-mounted display apparatus.
In addition, in the display apparatus disclosed in the document, when the front case is removed in order to tune or check the functions, it is necessary to separate the front case from the middle case. However, when the front case is separated from the middle case, the LCD panel is also separated from the middle case. Since the front case, the middle case, and the LCD panel are separated from each other, tuning and checking are difficult.